ZoufitzMushi
ZoufitzMushi (zou'fĭts'mōō'shē) is ruled by Yamin Auk Zafar. He is a proud member of Silence. Nation Information ZoufitzMushi is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 553 days old with citizens primarily of Croat ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ZoufitzMushi work diligently to produce Spices and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of ZoufitzMushi has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. ZoufitzMushi allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. ZoufitzMushi believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. ZoufitzMushi will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Resources Abundant resources found in ZoufitzMushi are Aluminum, found in the mines on the north end of the island of Kadem, and Spices, several species of spice crops grow in abundance in the climate on the island, and on the agricultural rafts. Unfortunately, ZoufitzMushi is not a good place for fishing, as the pollution caused by the heavy industry on the island and the industrial rafts causes the fish to be turned away. Demographics ZoufitzMushi holds many different races and religions of people. Many are the original Mouisians, but after Yamin and his country gained fame and standing in the world, many immigrants flocked to ZoufitzMushi after hearing about what she had to offer and what the Shakkem Tiklata said. Because of all these immigrants from many different backgrounds and religions, ZoufitzMushi’s government and religion is constantly changing. Currently the government is Monarchy and the religion is Jainism as of 8/3/09. The country stays stable because of the Shakkem Tiklata, even when the government is changing. Climate The climate of ZoufitzMushi is similar to the climate of its neighbor, Madagascar. ZoufitzMushi has a hot tropical climate. In July, temperatures can range from 75 – 95 degrees Fahrenheit and in January, temperatures can range from 88 – 106 degrees Fahrenheit. ZoufitzMushi receives about 70 inches of precipitation per year. Geography There is not much land in ZoufitzMushi, but what land there is is quite interesting. In the center of the island of Kadem lies a dormant volcano, which hasn’t erupted in the past 700 years. On the base of the volcano is lush tropical rainforests, where many different species of animals dwell. Surrounding the rain forest is the city of Kadem, the rain forest is a protected area by the government, and is not allowed to be developed. The rest of ZoufitzMushi is made up of floating rafts, each serving a different purpose. There are agricultural rafts, industrial rafts, storage rafts, housing rafts, etc. Each raft is one square acre, connected by steel supports on the surface. Cars can drive over these connectors, and the connectors rise when a ship is passing through. There are canals in between the rafts for boats to travel through, and the corners of rafts are cut off at every other intersection of canals to allow bigger boats to turn. The rafts float by themselves, but are also held up under water by giant steel supports. See also the production of a raft here: Kadem#Production_of_a_raft History Sometime in the middle ages, an advisor named Yamin Auk Zafar broke away from the country of Moshire when the leader named Zigget Blagchein became a dictator. Yamin went through terrible troubles trying to stay a free nation, but eventually threw off the influence of Zigget. From that time on, ZoufitzMushi grew to be a prosperous nation, gaining standing in the world. Kadem Kadem is the capital of ZoufitzMushi, and holds the Shakkem Tiklata. The city is run by geothermal energy which is collected from the volcano in the center of the island. The economy of Kadem is mostly run by factories that build the gigantic floating rafts that make up the rest of ZoufitzMushi. Most of Kadem’s population is made up of immigrants to ZoufitzMushi, because they are not used to the floating rafts around the island. National Tidal Wave Day Every Thursday in ZoufitzMushi, there’s a ceremony to appease the ocean, stopping it from sending tidal waves to crush ZoufitzMushi. This ceremony consists of sending a prisoner or a person that has wronged the country to the bottomless watery trench northwest of Kadem and sinking them there. This tradition started when Zigget Blagchein, a horrible dictator, was drowned there and the large waves that had been plaguing the island for days had suddenly diminished to small, lapping waves. Category:Member of Silence